


Self Control

by succubun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pre-Overwatch, Shameless Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubun/pseuds/succubun
Summary: "These are our new transmitters. We only get one each year, so try not to get into any trouble with it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering why Jack had one of those nifty devices on his ear and why Gabriel didn't...

There was always new technology being developed in the American military, some even shaping the very laws of science, breaking new ground worldwide and winning highly acclaimed awards for the achievement. With their funding and resources, anything was possible. And then there were the little things that most soldiers weren't given the convenience of using, like coffee makers that could begin brewing on their own based off of the time, or being able to record more than three television shows at a time. Sometimes it was the little things that made the biggest difference in moral.

"These are our new transmitters. We only get one each year, so try not to get into any trouble with it."

The two sat in the recreation room; Gabriel lazily spread across a firm couch, and Jack sitting across from him in an arm chair, displaying perfect posture as he lunged forward to hand over the little black box. "They're pretty neat. It can show me a live feed of your location, create channels with one to fifty people, even from miles and miles away. They're even waterproof. Do you think this means they're going to start giving us serious missions..?" While Gabe swore he saw stars glittering in Jack's eyes, the soldier's excitement always a comical sight, he was more interested in this device, for now. Fingering the box open, his brows pinched together at the little contraption. "Looks like some kind of hearing aide." Though Gabriel's tone sounded highly unimpressed, he quickly made use of it, placing it snug against the curves of his ear. "How does it work..?"

Morrison, eager as ever, grabbed at the arms of his chair to yank it forward, the wooden legs screeching awkwardly against the tile flooring, drawing close enough to demonstrate how to properly operate the little thing. "Just press it, like this--" The pad of his index pushed a button on Gabe's transmitter, and all of a sudden there was a small blue screen shielding his left eye. It wasn't completely opaque, but it was going to take some getting used to. "Fuck... How am I supposed to see with this thing?" He could only hear Jack's kind-hearted laughter, knowing his annoyance over technology was always a source of humor for his comrade. Could he at least try not being cute for five god damn seconds?

During the rest of their break, they sat around, fiddling with their new toys; Connecting it with their voices, figuring out how to start a channel together, sending each other stupid little videos that were littered with inside jokes. Things friends did together. The normally stern expression that Gabriel always wore only seemed to soften around the picture perfect Jack, his presence seemed to be the only thing calming in the middle of this crisis. He had never been so determined to learn how something electronic works, but if it meant spending more time with Jack, he just had to.

\- - -

Hours had passed, and they were both winding down for the night in their respective rooms. It was crucial to find ways to relax oneself, to wash away the gunpowder and grit of war, or rather, their commander's sadistic training routines. Jack preferred a hot shower just before bed. The water pressure wasn't great, but the boiling temperature always worked into his muscles like hot knives through butter, leaving him a humming puddle of bliss once he curled into bed. Nothing about being in the military was comforting, but at least he had found some bit of heaven in the madness.

Gabriel's methods, while just as effective, were a bit more primal. Twisted beneath the sheets, cluttering the room with sultry breaths, making more of a mess than anything. His own slice of delicious paradise.

They were both ritualistic creatures, performing the same activities each night. A shower, an orgasm. The only difference today was that Jack was about to witness this himself. Gabriel, persistently negligent towards technology even with his newfound inspiration, hadn't realized he began a video transmission from tossing his head into the pillow, wound too tightly with his thick eyelashes pinched into a fit of pleasure. He didn't even notice the dull, vibrating tone of blue encasing his left eye.

On the other end of the line, Jack blindly accepted the call, though not assigning himself to also give a video feed. With the lights off, there was nothing to see, not that there was anything Gabriel particularly needed to witness anyhow. He paused for a moment, as if waiting for his comrade to speak, only to have his lips snap back to a close at the sound he heard. "Jack..." His heart thumped painfully in his chest, swelling into a state of distress. Was this some sort of prank? Gabriel had never spoken in such a way, holding an astonishingly tender quality; As if all of the rubble in his throat had melted into pure silk, whispering his name like it was the only word he knew. Jack should have spoken, should have said something, but there was a jump in his briefs that left him with one hand over his bitten lips to keep quiet, and the other tracing down the trail of little blonde hairs down his abs.

"Fuck..." There was a change in the position, and suddenly Jack could see it all. Through the annoyingly tiny screen, he could finally see Gabriel, rutting into his balled fist like an absolute animal. The quality wasn't amazing, but he could see everything he needed to. The swollen tip, oozing with precum, and his fingertips swiping across it to further lubricate the jerking motions across his cock... Gabriel's cock. It was just as he imagined, dusky and beautiful, with an incomparable thickness that distracted him from the realization that Jack had been gently palming himself the entire time over his briefs, swallowing up all of the moans and sighs with such eagerness. 

He was too far gone to say anything, and too inclined to stay. It was fucked up, wasn't it? Maybe that was the part that had Jack achingly stiff, hungry for more than simple strokes. But he couldn't make a sound, not a single breath. He couldn't interrupt this, if Gabriel knew what a pervert he was, how he craved to be more than simply partners in training, how he would have gotten on his knees and begged for just a taste... It would ruin everything, he reminded himself. But the broken voice that called his name said otherwise. "Fuck, Jack..."

Before he knew it, his selfish fingertips were dipping beneath the waistband, squeezing around the base in some desperate attempt to relieve himself; It didn't help one bit. He could only think of Gabriel, reprimanding him for being such a pervert, for being so absolutely vile; Forcing him down, gripping both of his wrists above his head with those skilled hands, prying his thighs wide with a knee, cutting him open with honeyed insults like, _'This is what you wanted, isn't it? A filthy slut like you. Beg for it.'_ Gabriel Reyes, commanding him to beg with that dominating tone, teasing with the swollen head of his shaft against the little pink pucker. His mind was so completely numb with sex, shaken to its core, that he hadn't noticed the fingers concealing his mouth were now cupping his sack, massaging into the dense pair. He couldn't control it, it was far beyond a want, he needed to be fucked, to be nothing more than a sleeve for that deliciously tanned cock.

But what if he didn't ask nicely? What if Jack rolled his hips, urging the beautifully crafted man above him with such desperate movements, his pale form on complete display, pathetic with a sheen of sweat as it cried out for him. His cock, thrumming with an intense desire, ignored by the hands he wanted -- the hands he needed to be fucked with. It would certainly enrage Gabriel further. _'If you can't spit it out, then you don't get to fuckin' talk.'_ His imagination was running rampant, he was choked, completely strangled with the fingers of his make-believe lover, gasping to swallow air until it all became too real, until he couldn't help himself, _until_ \--

"Fuck me, please..!"

 _Shit_. There was a painfully abrupt silence on both ends. It lasted nearly a full minute, both of the men paused in their ridiculous positions. "...Jack?" Gabriel was the first to speak, his tone sounding more confused than upset, his mind likely warped from his own greedy desire to cum. "I, uh, I'm so sorry, Gabe... I didn't, I mean, I should have hung up, I feel so horrible..." More silence. Why was Jack still so god damn hard? He couldn't touch himself anymore, waves of guilt consumed him with every little thrum, but there was still this lingering arousal, a dreamy sort of thought that maybe his wishes would come true. "I'm sorry." And then Gabriel hung up.

"I'm such an idiot, I'm such a fucking idiot..." Jack began to repeat to himself, his voice sharp with a bitterness that left him choking back a sob. Gabriel was his best friend, his only friend in this shit hole. They were going to become super soldiers together, they were going to stop this war together, they were going to make the world a better place together. He flipped onto his stomach, burying the hopeless shade of pink that consumed his cheeks. "I'm such an idiot."

Nearly twenty minutes had passed this way, Jack reprimanding himself for his actions, too overwhelmingly let down in himself that he couldn't even begin to process what tomorrow was going to be like. He didn't want to think about the chilling look Gabriel gave his enemies, the way his nostrils flared when he got mad, how his shoulders tensed in an animalistic display of pride... Fuck. He was losing himself again, falling into the void of loving a man who would never even consider returning the sentiment. But the lingering sound of Gabriel practically singing out his name rung in his ears, so painfully that it almost drowned out the sound of three hard knocks against the steel door to his room. Wait, what?

The soldier slid to his feet cautiously. His heart prayed that it was Gabriel, here to fulfill all of those nasty desires -- yet his mind knew better, coming up with all sorts of excuses to calm himself. But there was only way to find out, one way to settle the adrenaline rushing through his nerves. Fingertips snug around the doorknob, his own worry made the action more gradual than it had to be. Jack was immensely thankful that his lower half was hidden behind the door; It was Gabriel, with his arms crossed so tightly above a taut black tanktop that his muscles nearly looked like marble from the squeeze, wearing a grin so sickeningly evil it nearly had the poor soul buckling his knees together in a fit of absolute arousal.

"You think _sorry_ is gonna cut it, boy scout?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know phone sex with these two has been done a bunch, but this was honestly just an excuse to write to write mega slutty Jack.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Title is just from the barely relevant song I was playing on repeat, Self Control by Frank Ocean.
> 
> Come send me prompts or your headcanons or whatever! succubunn.tumblr.com


End file.
